New Girl Blues
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: a new student has arrived to yokai academy; she doesnt fit in well with the other girls. now students are missing, and ontop of that Tsukune hears the new girl singing late at night before they go missing! is there a connection? find out in new girl blues
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- not so peaceful day!

**This is my first ever Rosario vampire fanfiction. And the first time I'll be using this OC in any story. I hope you like her. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Alright class I'm going to take attendance now. Meow." Nekonome announced, "Oh, hey we have a new student; Shini Garoshi, are you in here? Shini Garoshi?"

"Yo, sorry I'm late." A girl with short black hair said; she was a short girl, with simple styled black sunglasses, she didn't wear the school uniform but instead a black pleated skirt and an oversized black sweatshirt, her eyes were a bright iridescent purple.

"Ah; Shini Garoshi, since this is your first day here, I'll let your tardiness slide; but next time that's a detention for you. meow." Nekonome said. "Now Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?"

The girl with black hair and sunglasses stood at the front of the class room. She was silent for a moment; looking over the classroom.

"I'm Shini Garoshi, pleased to meet you all; I hope to be good friends with you all." She said, "Can I sit down now?"

"Meow, yeah hold on now let's see." Nekonome purred, "Ah hah I know right next to Kurumu."

The girl bowed and made her way over to her desk, and sat down, Kurumu leered at her. Shini looked back and narrowed her eyes.

"Is something the matter miss?" she asked dryly, Kurumu huffed and turned around to face Tsukune.

~0~

"Hey you guys get a look at that girl in home room?" Kurumu asked inside the new paper club room.

"Yeah, what was up with her? She wasn't even wearing the school uniform." Yukari said.

"Yeah; she did seem a little weird; I wonder what happen to her uniform." Moka said.

"She's a transfer student from the human world; I think she's a dragon." Mizure said popping out from the floor boards under Tsukune.

"Wha! M-mizure where'd you come from?" Tsukune stuttered.

"This is one of my peeping spots." Mizure said. "Anyway I don't think we can trust her."

"Why not? She hasn't done anything bad yet. Has she?" Moka asked.

"No; but just give it some time; I have no doubt she's going to cause trouble for us." Mizure said.

"Oh I doubt that." Tsukune said kindly.

~0~

That night as Tsukune tried his best to sleep a soft voice rang in his ears.

"What's that voice?" he asked sitting up in bed; he got up and walked to the window.

Lyrics from

The silver flames engulf the sky.  
>Though my heart may be torn asunder,<br>I want to give myself only to you;  
>Please accept my true self that is this cross.<p>

Lyrics from

The unsleeping velvet moon  
>Adorns this secret room.<br>The two of us are alone. I quietly lock the door.  
>Let's dance and lose ourselves in this playful moment.<p>

"That voice; it's so pretty." He thought aloud. He looked out to see a girl down in the school yard.

No one can break the chains of love.

Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me.

Only you can accept my primal instincts,

My forbidden melodies:

Now they too can soar free.

Hurry... Catch me.

"Hey who's down there?" Tsukune wondered, just then the girl looked up; her bright iridescent purple eyes piercing through his.

"What? No way, that's the new girl!" he then shouted.

~0~

The next morning at school three students from class were missing. Nekonome looked around the class room.

"Meow; it seems three students are missing. I wonder happened to them all." She meowed. "Oh well, now class I hope you're ready for the pop quiz!"

The whole class groaned as Nekonome passed out the day's quiz. As the rest of the class worked hard on their papers Tsukune couldn't help but feel someone staring at the back of his head. He turned to see the sunglasses wearing Shini staring at him.

'Crap! Why is she staring at me! Does she know I'm a human too?' he thought, 'she's not going to try to kill me now that I saw her last night is she?'

"Psst, Tsukune, are you alright?" Moka asked Tsukune said nothing.

'Why me?' he thought.

~0~

"Hey, you're Tsukune Aono right?" Shini asked after class. Tsukune jumped upon hearing her voice, it was unexpectedly smooth and at the same time scary.

"U-uhm right that's me. Can I help you?" he asked, Shini looked up to him.

"What did you see last night?" she asked narrowing her iridescent purple eyes over her sunglasses.

"Nothing; nothing at all!" Tsukune shouted nervously, Shini smiled sweetly at him.

"That's good, let's keep it that way." She said sweetly holding up the peace sign with her middle and index finger.

"Hey what's that new girl doing flirting with _MY_ Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted.

"Your Tsukune? You're kidding or have your boob weight affected your brain? Tsukune's mine!" Yukari shouted.

"You're both deranged; Tsukune is anybody's he's mine." Mizure said freezing the both of them.

"You're all three wrong! Tsukune is my love!" Moka shouted blushing like crazy.

"Your girls are weird Tsukune Aono, see ya later." Shini said as she walked off. "Oh and if you ever notice me outside the school yard again, you'd better stay in that room of yours."

**What do you think so far? like I said it's my first ever Rosario vampire fiction so the criticism is much appreciative, I just love miss Nekonome she's the only neko who doesn't say 'nya' only 'meow' it's just so cyute! Review please. Ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-song bird of the night!

**Last chapter you met Shini Garoshi, if you've read or seen soul eater you know that 'Shini' and 'Garoshi' translate to 'death' and 'die.' In the manga I created with this character is really deadly; with a really nice voice, however she rarely sings in the manga I made. Anyway read on please, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

That night Tsukune heard the voice again, he sat up in bed the same as the night before. Going to the window he noticed that Shini Garoshi was outside again.

Deep within my heart, I felt the spark to start a fire inside.

Soon before I knew it burned and left me with no place to hide.

Wandering wings so tired, gentle, calm, and yet so beautiful,

Are consumed in flames but its still, so wonderful.

"She's singing again? Wonder why she does that every night?" he thought to himself, just then he saw smoke emitting from her mouth.

"Holy crap is that girl a dragon or something?" he shouted, then Shini stopped turning and looking up at him. She jumped to his window, glaring back at him she sat down on his windowsill.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your room if you caught me out here?" she growled, Tsukune jumped back.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Tsukune shouted, Shini narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now if I were to kill you then my plans would be ruined, yaknow?" she said, she stood dipping to be at eye level with him.

"Now, let's pretend we didn't have this little meeting alright, Tsu..ku…ne?" she said smirking a bit with a wink, she then jumped out landing on the ground.

~0~

"Oh my, another three students are missing; I wonder what could have happened to them? meow?" Nekonome said aloud. Tsukune sighed; just like the day before.

"Now, well I was going to go over today's lesson plans but since too many students are gone; I guess we'll just have to have a free day, as long as your behaving you can do whatever you want ok? Meow!" Nekonome then said.

"Alright, hey Tsukune why don't we have a little fun." Kurumu said, Tsukune turned then noticed Shini's eyes in his direction.

"Ah…that's fine I think I'm just gonna read a book or something." He said.

"Aw come on Tsukune you can sit there and read all day!" Kurumu whined.

"Yeah let's talk or something." Yukari said, just then they felt someone hovering over them, expecting it to be Mizure they all turned only to see that it was Shini. She was literally hovering over them, while still not wearing her uniform.

"Hey do you guys mind if I join in?" she asked shyly.

"What? No way this is _my_ time with Tsukune; get lost freak!" Kurumu shouted, Shini narrowed her eyes.

"Kurumu don't be so rude." Moka said, "Sure you can hang out with us."

"Second thought my stomach has been feeling weird; I'm going to go back to the dorms and lie down." She said turning and floating off.

"Look what you did Kurumu! That was mean." Moka scolded.

"So what, I don't need any more competition for Tsukune and I've seen the way she's been staring at him during classes, she's been like that ever since she came here!" Kurumu said.

"Still you didn't need to be so rude to her; she's having a bad time fitting in as it is." Moka said sympathetically.

"How would you know Moka?" Kurumu snapped, Moka looked to the ground.

"I've seen people making fun of her; calling her names and stuff." She said.

"Yeah I've seen that too; she's more disliked than me." Mizure said.

"Well it's her own stupid fault for being weird; half the time she's having trouble keeping her human form together." Kurumu said, "I mean every other time she talks you can see the smoke coming out from her mouth. It's obvious she's a dragon of some kind."

"Yeah, but aren't dragons were more sociable than she is." Yukari said, "I mean if she was wouldn't she have more friends by now?"

"You know it isn't right to talk about people when they're not here." Tsukune said, standing "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Huh? Wait Tsukune!" The girls all shouted.

~0~

Meanwhile outside of the class room; close to the girls' dorm, a few of the female students had caught Shini on her way to the dorm rooms.

"Hey, just who do you think you are anyway?" one said, "You can't just waltz on into this school, and wear whatever you please!"

"Yeah we have a dress code here freak!" another said. Shini narrowed her eyes and looked in the other direction.

"Hey look at us when we're talking to you! you think you're hot stuff! Well you're not! Just some dragon who can't keep her form together." A third girl said, Shini glared.

"I'm not a dragon! They aren't the only ones who use fire yaknow!" she shouted, the first girl smacked her across the face, knocking her sunglasses off.

"How dare you take that tone with us? You're just a transfer student! " the first shouted, Shini's bright purple eyes glared at them.

"I don't care, I'm more powerful than you anyway! Now just leave me the heck alone!" She shouted as smoke began to rise from her mouth. Tsukune happened just in time to see the first girl extend a set of claws, ready to slice at Shini's face.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" He shouted as he ran up to them; Shini and the other girls stopped turning to look at him.

"Crap, someone saw us, you're lucky this time little brat!" the first girl growled, then the three girls took off running somewhere else Tsukune finally came up to her.

"What the heck to you think you're doing?" she growled, Tsukune looked up breathless and confused.

"I was…trying to help you. Those girls were picking on you weren't they?" he asked picking up her sunglasses. He pause when he got a good look at her eyes, they sparkled.

"Hey yaknow you've got pretty eyes." He said, Shini blushed then snatched her glasses back.

"Yeah so?" she hissed, "Don't think that changes my perturbation towards you."

"Hey yaknow, you can always hang out with me and the others; we're part of the newspaper club, we can expose those girls if you want." Tsukune offered. Shini huffed placing her glasses back on her face.

"It doesn't matter; tonight they'll get theirs." She said, then walked into the dorm rooms leaving Tsukune alone.

"huh? What'd she mean by that?" he wondered.

~0~

Later that day in the newspaper club room everyone was sitting down being awkwardly quiet until Gin showed up.

"Guys I have a plane this tomorrow's paper!" he shouted.

"It's not gonna be some creepy peeping tom article is it?" Kurumu asked dryly.

"No, it's about the missing students from all the classes." Gin growled.

"You mean there are others missing?" Moka asked, Gin nodded.

"Yup, every class has students that have gone missing, they aren't in the dorms anymore; they just suddenly vanished." He said, "It all started the other day when that new girl transferred here."

"You mean Shini Garoshi?" Yukari asked.

"I knew that brat had something weird going on about her! I bet she's making her own revers harem or something!" Kurumu shouted.

"Actually all the people who went missing are girls." Gin said.

"Oh so that's what this is about! You're just mad cause you're losing your chances to peep in on girls!" Yukari said Gin put his hands up in defense.

"No I swear this all for journalism! Cross my heart!" he said, the girls gave him a suspecting look.

"Hey! I know I have a habit of peeping but that's not what this is about! I swear!" he said defensively.

"Yaknow now that you mention it; I have noticed that all the girls that pick on her have been the ones to turn up missing." Mizure said as she sat under the table.

"What? No no, Shini's a good girl; I doubt there's any connection." Tsukune said.

"You're awfully sure of that. Does she talk to you?" Gin asked.

"Well not exactly; we've only talked three times and both times were brief." Tsukune explained.

"I knew it! She _is_ trying to muscle her way into Tsukune's arms! That tramp!" Kurumu shouted, the girls started up on who Tsukune belonged to once again. Tsukune sighed, there couldn't be a connection could there?

~0~

Another night another song, this time Tsukune decided to investigate. He climbed out of his window down to where he saw Shini.

"What the heck are you doing down here?" Shini shouted in surprise, Tsukune swallowed hard.

"Well, you're always down here every night why is that?" he asked. Shini cocked an eye brow.

"I'm teaching those girls a lesson." She said, "Now go away; this isn't for you to see."

"What do you mean teach them a lesson?" Tsukune asked, reaching out to grab Shini's arm. She spun around and growled inhumanly.

"Get away!" she shouted.

"Aha! I knew it! get away from my Tsukune. You sunglasses wearing freak!" Kurumu shouted diving down at Shini.

**Chapter two over. It's a bit of a cliff hanger I hope you like it. review please.**


End file.
